24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nicki
Is it me, or is this barely relevant? How about sticking to characters who actually appear in the series? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Xlator on 17:25, 2005 November 26 : I know that Xlator asked this question more than 5 years ago, but in case anyone reads it and is curious, I'd like to post an answer for the record. Any name that is mentioned or seen in the show (or in the spin-offs) is eligible for its own article here on this project. 07:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Day 1 website? What is the official day 1 website? Is it still online? has anyone got a link to it?--Acer4666 00:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : This might be content that was temporarily on the FOX sub-pages. Honestly I do not know what it is, and I wouldn't be surprised if it is gone now. If you know how to use the Internet Wayback Machine, you may be able to dig it up! 07:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :: So, I've been unable to find the "cousin" information that the anon added to this character. Navigating the Wayback Machine can be tricky and frustrating, and obviously doesn't provide accurate versions of every iteration of the website. The only info from Kim's email I am able to find are these two pages, her Inbox and her Outbox: :: http://wayback.archive.org/web/20020403100733/http://www.fox.com/24/kimberly/email.htm :: http://wayback.archive.org/web/20011206101136/http://www.fox.com/24/kimberly/email.htm :: If no one can provide proof of this, I vote we delete it or at least move it to the BG section or this Talk page. :: I wonder if there's any way we can find out who designed the original website and contact them to see if they have a mirror or copy of the entire thing as it was originally presented. It would be extremely useful, since all this info is becoming lost. :: P.S. Hello everyone! --proudhug (talk) 04:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately, if the information is just gone, I agree it needs to get deleted too. Good to see you around, I was gone for a few months also, just not that long! 03:20, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :: It's hard to say since it was an anon that added the information and not a known, trusted user, but presumably they DID find this on the Fox site as they stated, so I feel bad removing it. I mean, if it had been a regular user that added the info, I wouldn't hesitate to assume it's legit. Hopefully someone can find a link or some sort of proof of this in the future, but in the meantime, I've rephrased the BGIN section to mention our little problem. --proudhug (talk) 05:19, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Great to see u back! I had another look, the best I can see is the "letter from Nicki" in the trash. However you can't actually click on it to see what it is. Annoying...--Acer4666 (talk) 16:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Unrelated, there's also the email from Sandra Kaylor, which we've yet to incorporate in the wiki. --proudhug (talk) 20:02, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: I checked out the contribs of the anon who posted the info about the website to these articles, . Other edits include claims that Christopher Henderson was connected to the "Red Dots", Victor Aruz was seen clutching blood diamonds from Iké Dubaku, and that Stephen is Tony Almeida's son. Additionally I found an online "mirror site" style version of Kim's desktop that isn't on the wayback machine, here, that shows how it looked properly, and there's no mention of it. I don't think we should even entertain this possibility with an ambiguous note - it's clear the editor just wants to make up silly connections that aren't supported. I've left a talk page message asking for a source but I think that until one is provided, we should remove it completely, and just mention the verified "letter from Nicki" in the recycle bin.--Acer4666 (talk) 19:48, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Awesome find, Acer! I agree it should be removed complete, too. --proudhug (talk) 02:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC)